Going The Distance
by Eternally Addicted
Summary: The Cullens left Forks so Edward could pursue his dream of being a NASCAR driver. Years later when Bella unexpectedly shows up in his life, how will they both be affected when they are magnetically drawn to each other and she is only there for one week.


**Hi everyone! This is a short story that Hope4more and I wrote together for The Sport of Love writers challenge over on The Writers Coffee Shop Library. We thought that we would share it with all of our readers over here as well. Voting in the challenge starts on May 8th, so if you like this then head on over there and vote for us. We even have a cool banner that goes with it as well.  
**

**I know that you are all patiently awaiting an update for The Game That Changed It All, and I promise it is coming very soon. **

**Hope4more and I have to give a great big Emmett sized hug and thank you to MY Bella for her help and guidance in writing this story. It would not have turned out as well as it did without her. **

**Hope4more, it was a lot of hard work, but doing this with you made it worth every minute of it!! Muah!!**

*****Edward*****

February 13th, 2010

I was just coming off the track after a grueling afternoon of practice. We were all a bit frustrated as the car still needed some minor adjustments for it to be where we wanted it for the race. However, my frustration didn't just have to do with what was happening on the track; it was much more to do with what was happening off of it. I had no doubts that the car would be damn near perfect by the time the green flag was dropped tomorrow. My problem was I hadn't been able to get Bella out of my mind all week. I found myself wanting to spend as much time with her as possible and I couldn't help it no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

Pulling the car into the garage, I climbed out of it and spent a few minutes going over the handling issues with my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rose, who were the heads of our mechanic team.

Once that was taken care of, I made my way to my trailer so I could shower and get ready for dinner tonight. I had invited Bella and the Anderson family who was here with the Make-A-Wish Foundation, to dinner.

As I stripped off my sweat soaked clothes and got into the shower, my mind began to go over all of the events that had happened since that day a few weeks ago when Alice, my baby sister and my race team's public relations manager, first told me about Bella and the Andersons upcoming visit.

Letting the steam and hot water relax me, the events of the past week played out in my mind like a movie reel.

_It was January 24__th__; I had been in the garage listening to Rose bitch about my brother's latest fuckup while that god awful, man-hating song "According to You" blared in the background. I only knew the song because it was what Rose listened_ _to every time she was pissed at Emmett. You could say it was their fighting anthem. _

_Rose had been about to tell me what Emmett had done this time when Alice came strolling in and dragged me to her office citing some urgent need to talk to me. She informed me that her old friend from when we lived in Forks, Washington some nine or ten years ago was now working with the Make-A-Wish Foundation and would be bringing a young boy with cancer to meet me. She said I was his favorite driver and it was his biggest wish to meet me. I let her know I was totally on board with it and to give the kid the world while he was here. _

My next thought was about the day that Riley Anderson walked into my garage. This was the day my life changed_._

_Sunday February 7__th__, one week until race day. Standing there with a huge smile plastered on his face was this nine year old boy who was fighting Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and his brilliant bald head screamed at me of his illness. His plight tugged on my heart, but it was not only him that grabbed my heart, it was Bella Swan. Bella Swan was the woman who helped set up this meet and greet for Riley. She worked for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, and she was also a long, lost friend of Alice's. Bella and Alice had apparently kept in touch from time to time over the years, but I vaguely remembered her from our time in Forks. However, in that moment, seeing her again, I found myself wishing that I had paid more attention to her during that time._

_The thought of her standing there in my garage that day, acting all professional and polite brought me back to what I remembered of her, which wasn't much. However, the little I did remember was vague images of a gawky fifteen year old girl with braces, a boyish figure, and glasses. This woman in front of me had matured into a strikingly beautiful young woman, a beautiful swan, perfectly described by her last name. She had filled out with curves in all the right places, and was not stick thin. Her brown hair was now shoulder length with auburn streaks when the sun hit it just right. She still had deep brown eyes that took up most of her face, but their beauty drew you in and held you captive. She cast a spell on you with one glance._

_It wasn't just her beauty though; it was the way she interacted with Riley and the rest of my crew and family that made me smile. She was funny, smart, and articulate. I got to know her more on an impromptu lunch that Alice so conveniently backed out of that same day. Not that I minded._

_I had been nervous and unsure of where to take Bella. We had chatted about what had gone on in our lives over the last nine years while grabbing a sandwich from the deli by the beach. I remembered I had asked her about how she chose her career path and was saddened by what she told me. After we had left Forks, her brother had passed away of a brain tumor. I felt like an idiot when she told me; I knew he had been sick when we left but never heard of his passing. She then explained that it was his death that led her to her current passion and job at the Make-A-Wish Foundation._

_She briefly touched on the subject of her parent's divorce and how the stress and grief of her brother's death was ultimately what drove her parents apart. That then caused her mother to pack the two of them up and move to Arizona the summer before her senior year in high school. I figured it had to be tough for her, but she had never let on that it was difficult. She didn't seem like the type to complain or wallow in self-pity. Lord knows, I probably would still be brooding selfishly over my sucky life if the roles had been reversed._

_She asked me all kinds of questions about my involvement in racing and how I got started. I dispelled the rumors of my dad having to buy my way in. I knew because of our wealth that many people in the public, as well as in the NASCAR community, thought I was a spoiled, pampered rich boy whose parents had bought his ticket into the sport. I stressed my desire to be more involved with her foundation and to help disprove the bad reputation that had followed me. I told her how I had always wanted to give back to the fans and the public, but had never found a platform that interested me enough, or caught my attention before. _

_Her enthusiasm to work with me was another great thing about this woman. So accepting and willing to do what she could to help others, which inspired me to do so as well. I remembered thinking at the time that I would dig irrigation ditches in the desert if it meant spending more time with her._

As I lathered up my hair with shampoo, my thoughts drifted to the next time I saw her.

_Tuesday the 9__th__; the day of the Gatorade Dual 125's which determined who would start on the front row of the race. I had a great qualifying day as I placed second, giving me one of those front row spots. Despite the great track position, I was very upset over the fact that I hadn't seen much of Bella in the last few days. She had been busy with the Andersons and I had been busy getting ready for the race, but that didn't stop her from consuming most of my thoughts. I was only able to put her out of my mind when I was in the car and on the track. So when Alice suggested a bonfire on the beach with my crew and some friends and family, I jumped at it. I needed some fun downtime to cheer me up. I was especially excited for it when Alice mentioned that Bella would be joining us. _

_The rest of that day, I had been constantly checking my watch, wishing the day away. Why I had such an attachment to this girl already, I would never understand. I felt drawn to her and needed to know everything about her. I swear we could talk for hours and never run out of things to say; it was like we had known each other our whole lives. That still didn't seem like enough, though. I wanted more, but I wasn't sure what more was._

_That night, right before the bonfire, I realized my family was noticing the difference in me. Even Emmett must have picked up on it—his way of showing interest is by teasing. So when he started making comments about how 'hot' Bella was, or how smart and funny she was, I just knew that he had figured out that there was some sort of chemistry there. Emmett had even thrown in the fact that him and Rose had gone to breakfast with Bella_ _yesterday morning, while Riley and his parents got a tour of the track._

_As soon as my feet hit the beach later that night, my eyes scanned continuously, searching_ _for 'my' brown haired beauty. I had completely shocked myself with that thought and wondered where my possessiveness of her was coming from. Wanting to find her, I quickly dismissed that awkward tightening in my stomach and set off to look for her._

_I remembered people were coming up to me and congratulating me on my qualifying position, but in all honesty I couldn't tell you who or what they said. _

_My eyes had eventually found hers and her face lit up brighter than the star-speckled sky._

_We had found a nice spot in the sand and sat shoulder to shoulder, easily jumping into the activities that had passed in the days since we had last seen each other._ _She relayed stories of Riley and his family. Bella talked about her excitement at getting to meet some of the other drivers and it was in that moment that I realized she was a NASCAR fan. My own smile was blinding at this new tidbit of information. _

_I continually bugged her about who her favorite driver was, praying it was me. However, I was let down to hear the words "Jimmie Johnson" leave her mouth. Lucky bastard!_

_We both were lost to the night and all of our revelations. She even admitted she always wondered what it would be like to ride in a car at 200 mph. _

_She had just given me the ticket into her soul. That was when I had come up with my plan for the next day, a surprise I now hoped she'd never forget. _

_I had been thinking that I wanted her to remember this week always; I knew it was one I'd never forget. The girl was under my skin, etched in places that I would forever carry with me, even long after she had left._

_The best part of that night was when just a few of us were left and I instinctively grabbed her hand in mine and she didn't pull it away. I had been thrilled when she instead stepped closer, resting her head on my arm as we walked. Saying goodbye to her that night had been hard, but as I left the beach, I knew I'd see her the next day and with that thought I drove back to my trailer a happy man._

The water turned cold and jarred my mind back to the present. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Getting dressed quickly, I put on a pair of jeans and a polo type shirt with my team logo on it. Once I had slipped my shoes on, I combed through my hair in some attempt to tame its normally messy appearance. I didn't have much luck. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand I saw it was time to go. I grabbed my keys and was out the door.

As I turned the key in the ignition to start my metallic blue Chevy pickup truck, Bella once again was on my mind, with thoughts of the last time I had seen her. It was the day after the beach bonfire.

_That morning as soon as I got up, I went up to the track office to see if there would be any open track time that day. When I was informed there was a short ninety minute window of time, I asked the track official to reserve the timeslot for me. Once he had agreed, I got Alice to call Bella and ask her to come down to the track. _

_I'll never forget the look on Bella's face when I informed her that she was going to not only get to experience what it was like to go nearly 200mph on the track, but she was going to drive on it as well. We rode a golf cart down to the area reserved for the Richard Petty Driving School. I didn't know what kind of reaction she would have after experiencing the high speeds of a race car so I let her drive first. She drove me crazy, making me want to kiss her when she chewed on her lip out of nervousness. At one point when she was about to take her turn driving, I couldn't help myself and I reached up,_ _gently pulling her luscious pink lip from in-between her teeth with my thumb_. _Her reaction to my touched had been as if she had been stung by a jolt of electricity. Odd thing was, I felt it too._

_That was just the first of her reactions that stunned me that day. Bella didn't last long behind the wheel driving. She was a small woman and quite honestly, it's a lot of car for even some men to handle. Plus, the steep angle of the track is difficult to drive on if you have never done it before. As we were switching sides and strapping ourselves back into the safety harness, I explained to her that the driving school cars didn't go as fast as the actual race cars, but we would exceed speeds over 150mph. The excitement radiating off her was palpable. She had the widest, most beautiful smile on her face and I found myself once again wanting to kiss her. _

_It had taken about a lap and a half to get the car up to full speed, which topped out near 165 mph. We went around a couple of times at full speed and even though she held on in the turns, she never gave the slightest indication that she was scared at all. By the time we pulled off the track, she was practically bouncing in her seat. Well, as much as she could in the safety harness. As soon as I had climbed out of the driver's seat and she had done the same on the other side, I could tell she was excited. _

_However, I didn't realize just how excited. I swear she must have been experiencing a massive adrenaline rush because as soon as she pulled off the helmet she was wearing, she ran to me, jumped up and in the process threw her arms around my neck and planted one the best kisses I had ever had on me. After the shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around her waist to support her tiny frame that was hanging on to mine and I kissed her back. We had been standing there kissing for what seemed like forever when we heard a loud obnoxious clearing of someone's throat. I could have killed my brother for picking that moment to come and tell me that my racecar was ready to run on the track with the adjustments they had made. _

_Bella blushed a gorgeous shade of crimson and hurried away before I had a chance to talk to her about what had just happened between us. _

I turned onto the street the steakhouse we were meeting at was located. As I pulled up front, I didn't see Bella or the Andersons anywhere and I had no clue what kind of car they were driving.

I parked my truck and made my way inside. I found all of them waiting inside for me.

I instantly made eye contact with Bella and even though she blushed a lovely shade of pink, she still had a smile on her face. That smile gave me hope that she had no regrets about our kiss a couple of days ago. I had been so busy with preparing for the race I hadn't had time to see or even talk to her. This morning I had spoken to Alice briefly and she said that when she had seen Bella at the track museum with the Andersons yesterday she seemed to be fine and had asked if the car was ready for the race.

I let the Hostess know we had a reservation and after checking her list she immediately escorted us to a private room in the back. Alice had graciously set it up so that we would have the utmost privacy and I wouldn't be hounded by fans.

Riley sat to my left while Bella sat on my right. The rest of the clan filled in around the table.

The waitress took our drink order then left menus and some dinner rolls on the table, Riley grabbed one and dug right in. I even watched his little sister shove one in her mouth.

Mrs. Anderson gave me an apologetic smile and in order to let them know it hadn't bothered me, I shoved a roll in my mouth, similarly to the kids. We all erupted into laughter which filled the room and broke the tension.

As we placed our orders for dinner and waited for it to arrive, Mr. Anderson asked me a few questions regarding racing in general, like how I started, about my family, and how I felt about the new rules this year.

NASCAR had decided to relax the rules this year, let racers race. They were giving us some control back, even allowing bumping. They wanted to get back to racing and entertaining the fans.

I told him that I agreed that they were choking us from doing what we wanted, but that it should get interesting with some of the drivers. He nodded in agreement and we continued to talk about various things having to do with the race tomorrow.

The whole time I was talking to him I was acutely aware of the fact that Bella's leg was brushing against mine. I wanted so badly to be alone with her so that I could talk to her about our kiss. I realized this afternoon as I went over all of my time with Bella, that at some point over the course of the week I had developed feelings for her and I was hoping she felt the same way about me.

Mr. Anderson and I finished our conversation, just as Riley stated his need to use the restroom. The boy and his father stood and got up from the table to go when the little girl, Bree, then chimed in saying she had to go as well. So with the Missus and the little girl following, they all headed towards the restrooms.

Bella and I were now alone; I watched her drink her sweetened tea and pick at her roll. She suddenly wasn't making eye contact with me and it felt a little awkward.

So I broke the tension by saying, "I hope they have enjoyed their time here this week. It's amazing how strong and happy Riley seems to be in light of what he is facing."

Her head came up and revealed her gorgeous eyes to me. "Um, yeah, they have had an amazing time. We all have."

It didn't go unnoticed by me that she had included herself when she made the statement. I was about to ask her if we could talk after dinner when the Andersons returned to the table.

A short time later our food arrived. We all ate and made small talk throughout the evening. The whole time I was hardly able to take my eyes off of Bella.

I began to think about doing things with Bella that I probably shouldn't be. What the hell is wrong with me? I was practically molesting her with my eyes. What's next, throw her on the table and feast on her like she was an all you can eat buffet? I had to stop these kinds of thoughts now.

I have no idea what my face portrayed but I suddenly felt Bella's hand pat my shoulder, "You ok, Edward?"

I shakily raised my glass and emptied the remaining contents of my soda, "Yeah, fine. Thanks."

After Riley and Bree had enjoyed two helpings of ice cream, I quickly paid the bill and escorted them out of the restaurant. Unfortunately on the way out I had to stop a few times to sign autographs for my fans. Riley stood beside me and would hand me their items, like he was ready to take over Alice's job. _Not a bad idea_, I thought. He really was a great kid.

Once outside in the warm, breezy air I turned to the family to bid them farewell. I wished them all the best of luck and told them they were welcome to come to any race, all they had to do was contact Alice and she would set it up. I even exchanged my personal email address with them so we could keep in touch. I wanted to be able to keep tabs on Riley and follow his treatments and progress.

Bringing myself down to Riley's height I asked the boy if I could have a goodbye hug, to which he smiled brightly and happily obliged. I hung on a little tighter, and promised to talk to him soon. Swallowing the tightness in my throat, I stood and watched the family that had many battles yet to fight, walk hand and hand away from me. They had what I hoped to have one day—a family and unconditional love.

As they left, they informed Bella that they were going to head down to the beach and let the kids run around and play in the sand for a bit. This once again left Bella and me alone.

She was getting ready to say good bye when I knew I didn't want her to leave, not yet. I saw her digging in her purse and pull out her cellphone. She dialed a number and as she began to speak into the phone, I realized she must have ridden here with the Andersons and needed a ride.

I reached out and touched her shoulder to get her attention. She asked the person she was speaking with to hold on for a minute and she removed the phone from her ear.

"Did you need something, Edward?" she asked, with a hint of emotion in her voice that I couldn't place.

Looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes, I said, "Um, yeah. I was really hoping to talk to you about something. There's a bar just down the street, care to have a drink with me? Afterwards I can give you a ride back to your hotel." I threw in my crooked grin; I had always been told about its effect on the ladies. Cheesy, I know, but hey if the shit works why not? I had never wanted it to work more than just this one time so I didn't have to say goodbye to Bella yet.

She had a bit of a perplexed look on her face and seemed to be solving a math problem in her head. Wanting to know what she was thinking I asked, "Bella is something wrong?"

With that same look on her face she curiously asked, "Uh, are you allowed to drink this close to a race?"

Sly little devil she was. She knew more about racing then she let on. Flashing her the same grin as before, I responded, "No, but you can drink and we can talk."

She laughed at that and the sound was beautiful. Poking me in the chest with her finger, she retorted, "You're not trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cullen, are you?"

I feigned shock, "Who me? Never, Scouts honor," holding up my hand in the _Star Trek_ sign.

She doubled over laughing, and then grabbed my hand, "Lead the way." I swear I heard her mumble_, Scout's honor my ass._

I chuckled along with her and we made our way to the bar a few businesses down. Once inside the darkened room, I quickly led us to a table in the back corner. I pulled on the cap I had grabbed from my car and pulled it down low.

She leaned closer to me, her voice was low and husky, "Afraid of getting mauled, Cullen?"

When she said Cullen, my stick shift came to attention. _Vroom vroom._

I blanched a little while I was adjusting the painful erection that was trying to get a peek at her. I started to laugh a little, "What if I am? Are you going to protect me?"

She sat up straighter, squared her shoulders and with a sly smile of her own, confidently stated, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" I asked.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispered and crooked her finger for me to lean closer, "My dad was a cop and I have a black belt in jujutsu." I already knew about Chief Swan, but I didn't know about her ability to kick ass.

_Oh my god, I think my dick just high fived me and asked to spar with her cootch_. Bella was flirting like crazy and this was a side of her I hadn't seen all week. I didn't know where it came from, but I wasn't about to complain.

Trying to get a tighter rein on the fire that was brewing in me, I thought, _alright Cullen, keep your eyes from rolling back in your head. Hot damn, she's funny, smart, caring, good looking, appears to loves racing, and can kick my ass. I was certain I could make the list longer if I tried. Who knew I was into that, you know getting my ass handed to me by this woman? What the fuck was she doing to me?_

Before I could stop the word vomit, my dick spoke for me, "So that must mean you are super flexible?"

_Fuck my life, did you just ask her that__?_ I thought while I dropped my head in shame, I wanted to smack it on the table a few times_._

I brought my apologetic gaze to hers.

She smiled and maybe it was because it was her third sex-on-the-beach that made her bold. She paused before she responded with, "Wouldn't you like to find out."

_Yes, I would. Thank you very much. _I just smiled politely and thought it was better to get out of this conversation before my dick learned how to work the zipper and break free.

"Since you are a fan of racing, how big of a fan are you? Do you just have a casual interest in the sport, or do you follow the standings, any of the drivers?" I inquired as I sipped my second Coke.

Her blush returned and damn it if it didn't turn me on. "My dad was a big fan, so yes I became interested too. Growing up my dad was a huge fan of Dale Earnhardt Sr. so I kind of follow Dale Jr. a bit, but mostly I follow my favorite driver and he is the only one I keep tabs on. I have been known to watch a race now and then too. The Daytona 500 is one of my favorites besides Talladega," she replied as she twirled the straw in her drink.

Her eyes stayed down on the napkin she was shredding. I brought my hand out to lift her face up, "The other day you said Jimmie Johnson is your favorite driver, did you mean that?" I asked.

She finished her drink and but refused to look into my eyes, as she softly replied, "Um, yeah."

_Fuck me, and now I am soft and whimpering inside._ Not sure what to say to that, I hoped that maybe she was just teasing me when she said that the other day. Emmett had been with them when they were introduced to the other drivers since I was out on the track in the car. He said that when she had met him she never acted fan-girlish, or showed any particular interest at all. Not really wanting to possibly hear her rave about another driver, or man for that matter, I just nodded in understanding.

I had had my fill of soda and I knew I couldn't drink another coke. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to let her have another sex-on-the-beach or I'd be carrying her ass out of here ... So instead I more or less blurted out, "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure." She was so quick to respond, my head snapped back in surprise. Was she as eager as me to keep our conversation, our night going? I hoped so.

Without trying to figure out the why's or how's I grabbed her hand and led her out of the place and down the side street that brought us closer to the water.

I loved the smell of the salty air, and even though it was February it was still pretty mild, probably in the mid 50's.

Once we reached the sand, I watched her pull her arms closer around her as the ocean breeze blew across the beach. Her thin jacket did little to warm her apparently so I pulled her closer to me, instantly loving the feel of how well she fit wrapped in my arms.

We made our way along the beach until we were back down to where the steakhouse resided. She went to sit on a sand pile, so I followed. What caught me off guard was when she saw me sitting she waited for me to do so and then she shocked me by sitting in between my legs. I held her tighter to me, wrapping myself around her, making a cocoon with my body.

Her hair blew gently against the side of my face and I brushed it to the side and leaned my chin on her shoulder. This felt so right. I never wanted it to end; I wanted to stay here with her in my arms forever

She shifted back, leaning more into me. I knew she must have felt how aroused I was when she stiffened slightly. I wanted to try and scoot away from her, not wanting to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable. However, when she slid back further I swore I heard her whimper. I couldn't help myself nor could I fight what I was feeling for her any longer—not physically or emotionally so I leaned in closer and my lips found a sweet spot on her neck to taste her. Sighing and leaning her head slightly was all the encouragement I needed.

I was kissing and sucking on her neck and soon felt her small hand rub against the bulge in my jeans, "God, Bella, you smell and taste so good," I moaned as her ministrations continued.

"Three years," she mumbled.

I pulled back and tried to make sense of it, "What?" I breathily replied.

She turned her head slightly and her moistened lips met mine. I turned my head to take in more of her and her tongue was immediately in my mouth. She had turned in my arms and I was falling back into the sand.

The wind was slightly knocked out of me as she lay partially on top of me devouring my mouth as much as I was hers.

My dick had a mind of its own and pushed to find her promised land. The promised land returned the favor by grinding down on me. "Holy shit," I panted.

"Room? We need a room and now," was her response.

I had her off the ground and tugged her along behind me as she was hurriedly walking to keep pace with me. Once a racer always the racer, I had her in my truck and was rounding the front in 2.2 seconds.

I looked at her quickly, "Is my trailer ok?"

She was biting her lip and staring at me with tons of lust oozing from her big brown eyes.

I heard the first teeth pop apart on my zipper and wondered if my cock was actually learning the art of springing free. _Dumb shit, I was gonna put his ass on parole if he scared her off this early on_.

I realized she had answered me with a yes and we were making quick time back to the track.

I practically dragged her to my trailer, but she wasn't complaining. I took the back route in effort to keep prying eyes from seeing me with her. This was as much for her as it was for me. I knew she wasn't the type to do this, and actually ... neither was I.

Once inside, the door shut instantly locking with a click and we practically pounced on one another. I stumbled slightly before I caught her.

She laughed and it broke the tension that was suffocating us, "Sorry about that, guess I'm being a little too eager." I watched her pull back and wanted none of that.

"None of that, I want you eager. I'm just as eager as you are, but, Bella, if you don't want to do this, you need to let me know now. No bad feelings, no remorse, we can both walk away now and forget this ever happened." I begged her with my eyes, I wanted this ... but I definitely never took it unwillingly and I didn't want her to feel like it was something she had to do.

"I'm sure, I want this. Do you not want this too?" she asked with a shyness I didn't know still existed.

"Of course I want this! How can you even think that?" I pushed her hand to my bulging form and prayed that it was still zipped.

She moaned slightly and leaned in for a kiss. I was happy to oblige as my tongue fondled her mouth.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. Underneath the top was a pale yellow lace bra. I had never loved a color more. "Damn," I muttered. I swear it was like I was seeing my first set of breasts. They were firm and soft at the same time and fit perfectly in my hand. I hurriedly pulled down her bra cup and latched onto the colored bud that was begging for attention; I was not going to suck that shit through the fabric. She tasted glorious that I realized why it was so fucking difficult to wean an infant from its mother. _Damn I could feast here all day_.

I was pushing her back down the hall and towards my king size bed. We toppled onto each other and my ministrations never left her breast. I switched back and forth between her two delicious nipples, sucking and caressing them with my tongue.

I felt her wiggling underneath me, "Please Edward."

I raised my boring eyes into hers, "Yes, baby?"

"Three years," she rasped as her chest heaved under me. "I'm very ready for you, can you get your cock in me _now_. It's been three _(kiss)_ fucking _(kiss)_ years!"

I understood and my pants came right off. As I settled between her waiting thighs, I reached for a condom. She ripped it from me and had me sheathed before I knew what was happening. I thought for a moment that she might be an asset for my team, racing was all about speed, but quickly realized that I was gonna get laid and wanting it to last as long as possible, told myself to shut the fuck up.

I leaned down kissing her sensually, and in between kisses loved listening to her soft pants, whimpers, and words of encouragement leave her lips.

She was tight and wet and I had never felt anything so good in my entire life. Her hips jerked in my direction and I pushed forward. My dick sighed at the warmth of the promised land. _Holy fuck, he had just found his own theme park and was never leaving_. _That's right fuckers, I won and I'm going to Bella-land_.

Once I had reached the back of the park, I stopped to take in my surroundings. I saw her mouth drop open and had to claim it, so I brought my mouth down to hers. We kissed languidly and her small hands found purchase on my ass, squeezing it.

I grunted at the awesome run of emotions coursing through me and pulled back. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I pushed back in. Fuck this was better than anything I had ever experienced. We somehow just fit together perfectly and I felt so connected to her like I have never felt before, to anyone, _ever_.

Pulling back out, she brought her small legs around me and used the heels of her feet to push me back in, "Harder, faster Edward ... I want it hard."

Nodding my approval, I drove back in with great force. "I can do hard, and I definitely can do fast."

"Thank fucking God, I don't want romantic and slow right now." _Fuck me, she was a dirty talker_. Quiet ones always are.

I increased my thrusts. Rising up on my knees, I pushed her legs forward so that they were nearly on her chest. This changed the angle and the depth of my penetration. I could feel myself filling her hot tunnel of love.

I soon had her bouncing at the force of my ministrations, and she was screaming, as she gripped the twisted rails of the metal headboard. Her head was thrashing back and forth as I hit that magic spot so deep down inside her. She was coming undone with her legs shaking. I pushed on her thighs, spreading her open even wider for me and allowing me to go deeper than before. _That's right guys; do you hear what I'm doing to the little lady?_

I could tell she was getting close as I felt her walls beginning to tighten around me. I was almost there myself; I could feel my cock swelling from my impending orgasm.

"You are so fucking perfect, Bella, so tight baby, so fucking hot. You're getting close; I can feel you gripping my cock. Tell me, Bella, tell me how good it feels, how bad you want me to make you cum."

"Unh, I want is so bad, your cock is so fucking good, keep going, Edward, I'm getting so close, yes, right there, harder, right there," she moaned in between her labored breaths, but what she said next pushed me over the finish line. "You were always my favorite, Cullen, not Jimmie. You!" She screamed my name and "yes" over and over again, as I spilled into the condom.

As I laid on top of her panting for dear life, I thought _the theme parked just sucked the life out of me_. Rolling off of her and disposing of the condom, she rolled over and spooned me.

"Now that was worth three years of waiting. Thank you." That is when my dick high fived me and said, _we are buying a season pass to Bella-land_.

"Three years, huh?" I ran my hand up and down her back, "Been over a year for myself, and my hand thanks you."

At that she busted up laughing and rolled on top of me, "Now I'm ready for slow and romantic, Cullen."

Her tongue slid into my mouth and I felt myself harden again as she slid up and down my length a few times, rubbing her wet clit and soft folds over it. She shifted her hips and I was once again encased in the sweet hotness between her legs. I rolled us over without ever withdrawing from her. All was right in my world as we began to move in unison, matching each other's moves.

_Dear God, is Ashton Kutcher around ... 'cause I'm waiting for my ass to get punked._

"You bet baby, slow and romantic it is." I pulled her in for a slow battle of tongues and kisses. There would be nothing fast or frenzied about this time. Our bodies ground together in perfect harmony, savoring every moment of the ecstasy we were sharing.

I woke the next morning to soft kisses trailing along my chest and abdomen. Unfortunately due to my having to be at the mandatory driver's pre-race meeting and the fact she had to meet back up with the Andersons for the race, there was no time for a repeat performance of last night's activities. We kissed and snuggled for a few minutes, just taking solace in the last few minutes we had together. All too soon we realized we both had to get up. How I would have loved to spend the day here in bed with her. I never wanted to let her go.

While she got dressed and called for a taxi, I jumped in the shower. On my way to the front of the trailer I stopped when I overheard Bella talking to someone. At first I thought someone was here with her, but when I heard only her voice I quickly realized that she was on the phone. I had no idea who it was she was talking to, but I was crystal clear on what I heard her say. Whoever it was, she was telling them that she was confused and scared about the intensity of her feelings for me and that she was worried this was just a one night stand in my mind.

I couldn't let her think that, she had to know that I felt the same way about her. Pulling my shirt down over my head, I moved towards the front of the trailer, but before I could get to her, I heard the door slam and as I ran to catch her I was too late, she was gone. The taxi was already too far away for me to try and catch up to it.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I made my way back into the empty trailer. I had to figure out some way to see her after the race. I knew she would be there with the Andersons. Somehow I had to get to her before she left. There was no way I would let her leave here thinking she meant so little to me. I had to let her know how I felt about her. If she left after that there would be nothing I could do, but at least she would know what my true feelings were and she wouldn't go away thinking she was nothing more than a booty call.

The meeting and the rest of the morning went by in a blur of activity. I hardly remembered a word of what had been said to me by anyone. Alice having this uncanny ability to sense when something was wrong, cornered me on my way out to the garage.

"Edward, what's going on, and before you try to say nothing, I think you know better, so spill." She stood there with her hands placed firmly on her hips and I knew better than to mess with her. The wrath of Alice was not one you wanted to face.

Letting out a deep sigh of frustration I said, "It's Bella."

Cocking her left eyebrow at me she replied, "What do you mean it's Bella?"

"Just what I said Alice, Bella, you know your long lost friend from Forks, the one who spent last night in my bed and ran off this morning 'cause she thought she meant nothing more to me than a one night stand," I was entirely too pissy with her and I knew it, but in that moment I couldn't find a reason to care.

"She did what and thinks she is what!" Alice demanded to know.

I filled my sister in on all the details. I spelled it all out for her. How I had these deep feelings for Bella that I didn't understand, having only known her for a week, how I felt an instant connection to her the first time I saw her, how that just continued to grow over the course of the week as we spent more time together. I explained about the kiss at the track the other day and how we spent the night together last night, and without going into specifics, or giving my sister too many details, I told her about the fact that Bella and I had been intimate and what I had overheard this morning. Lastly I explained how Bella had just left without saying goodbye or anything.

Smiling brightly at me, Alice placed her hand on my arm and in a very reassuring voice said, "I knew there was something between the two of you. You think no one has seen the two of you sneaking peeks at each other when you think no one is looking. I know where her seats are today, I promise to do whatever I can to get her back here after the race. Ok?"

I just nodded my head and stared at the ground.

"Now get your ass out there and show them that Edward Cullen and the number seventeen car is a force to be reckoned with this year."

Later that day, after the race I found myself leaving the post-race media circus and heading back to my trailer. After three crashes that I somehow missed, five hundred miles, a third place finish behind the winner Jimmie Johnson, and a few interviews later, I found myself walking up to the door of my trailer. I paused just as I grabbed onto the door knob. I was almost afraid to go in. I wasn't sure how I would handle it if Bella wasn't there. I saw no sign of Alice or Bella anywhere as I finally turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

I stepped inside and dropped my keys on the table. Hearing a slight movement behind me, I turned to find Alice and Bella sitting on the sofa. Alice soothingly rubbed Bella's arm and got up walking towards the door.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Alice paused to give me a slight smile and was gone.

Bella stood up and looked like she was trying to find the words to say something, but instead blurted out, "Look I know this was just a hookup type thing so there really is no need for you to explain anything to me. I'll just go and you can get back to your life and it will be as though I never existed."

As she started to dart past me, I grabbed her arm, trying not to hurt her, and swung her around so that our chests were pressed together. Fearing that she wouldn't stick around to listen to my words I chose to show her first how I felt. Without saying anything to her, I crashed my mouth on hers. I engulfed her lips with mine and kissed her with everything I had. When neither one of us could breathe I pulled back just enough to rest my forehead against hers and asked, "Now do you still think I want you to walk out of here like you never existed? Because if you do, I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to prove to you that is far from the truth."

She whimpered and I felt her breathing hitch in her chest as she shook her head "no". Keeping my hand clasped tightly around hers, I led her over to the sofa. We sat and turned so we were facing each other.

I held both of her hands in mine as I spoke to her. "Bella, I don't know where to begin, or how to explain, so I am just going say it straight out for you. Will you please listen to everything I have to say before you make any decisions or try to leave?"

She hesitantly nodded she would.

I watched as she chewed her lip nervously as I began to talk, "I heard part of your conversation this morning. I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping on your conversation. I was on my way to say goodbye to you and ask you to meet me here after the race so we could talk and I heard you talking. I need for you to know that you mean so much more to me than some crazy hookup. I don't quite understand how or why, but in the short time I have spent with you, I have developed very deep feelings for you. I don't want to let you go, Bella. I know it won't be easy, I travel all over the country for racing and I know you travel a lot as well. But there has to be some way we can work something out."

The look on her face was priceless. I could tell she was shocked, but I could also see the emotion swimming in her eyes as they sparkled with tears that threatened to spill over at any minute. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, she spoke in barely more than a whisper, "How would we do that, Edward? I feel the same way about you, I don't understand it any more than you do, but God help me I feel it too. I've never felt this way before and it scares me and thrills me at the same time. But I just don't understand how could we make it work?"

Cupping her cheek and caressing her face with my thumb I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying, "I know it won't be easy, but I am willing to fly to you as much as I can during the week. I can fly instead of driving across the country with the team. Maybe you could arrange somehow to take kids to fulfill wishes close to the area I am going to be in. I am sure there are kids all over the country for you to help."

"Won't that get extremely expensive flying halfway across the country all the time?" she asked.

"Money means nothing to me, Bella; I have more than I know what to do with. I inherited money from my grandparents when they passed and I make a fair amount doing this. Please tell me you're willing to give this a shot. I am not ready to let you go. I can't let you go. If it doesn't work, then we will at least know that we tried, that we didn't just walk away from something that could be amazing," I pleaded with her, hoping she would see it as I did.

When I saw her tears beginning to stream down her face, I thought it was over, that was it, she was going to tell me "no". I hung my head, not knowing if I could look her in the eye when she delivered that blow to my heart. It would hurt too much to know that she had feelings for me too, but wouldn't even give us a chance.

"Ok," she murmured.

Stunned, I looked up at her and asked, "Really?"

Nodding her head, she said through her tears, "Yes. Like you said it won't be easy, but I'm not ready to let you go either. I just feel this pull to you and it feels good and it feels right and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to wonder 'what if'. My grandmother used to say that anything in life worth having was worth fighting for and I want you. I want to be with you. So I'm willing to fight if you are."

Unable to contain the joy I was feeling I lunged at her and held her tightly against me. "I am so willing to fight baby, I am willing to fight for you, for us."

No more words were said after that. The Andersons were on their way back to Des Moines, Iowa, and Bella was in my bed once again. She didn't have to return to Arizona right away so she was going to stay with me and travel to the next race. We could do this. Somehow, someway we'd make this work; we'd go the distance to be together.

**Remember if you liked this, head on over to The Writers Coffee Shop Library starting May 8th and vote for us. We have considered the idea of continuing this, so you will have to let us know if that is something you'd like to see. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
